Cinta di Malam Tahun Baru
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Hanya cerita Shikamaru di malam tahun baru.


**_Cinta di Malam Tahun Baru_**

 ** _A Naruto Fanfiction_**

 ** _Desclaimer : Masashi Ksishimoto_**

 ** _Rated : T_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Friendship_**

 ** _Pair : ShikaTema, slight beberapa pair yang lain._**

 ** _Warning : Agak OOC mungkin, typo, dsb._**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _Don't like don't read!_**

ooo

Shikamaru's POV

Namaku Nara Shikamaru. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2. Aku adalah tipe orang irit bicara dan juga pemalas. Aku tidak suka direpotkan dan merepotkan orang lain. Karena itu aku tidak suka dengan perempuan. Mereka cerewet dan merepotkan. Hobiku adalah tidur dan main shogi. Namun, jangan salah sangka. Walaupun aku jarang sekali belajar, aku selalu berhasil mendapatkan juara di kelas, walaupun urutan kedua. Itu mungkin karena gen turunan dari ayahku sehingga aku punya IQ mencapai 200.

Aku sangat malas dengan yang namanya bercerita. Namun kali ini akan kulakukan. Akan kuceritakan tentang kisahku yang terjadi waktu tahun baru kemarin. Tahun baru 2016.

ooo

Malam tahun baru kali ini, aku berniat dengan menghabiskan waktuku untuk tidur dirumah. Namun sayangnya, keinginanku itu tidak bisa tersampaikan. Aku sudah berjanji dengan teman-temanku untuk ikut mereka merayakan tahun baru di pantai. Awalnya, aku malas dan tidak mau ikut. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan dari Naruto dan Ino, dua sahabatku yang paling cerewet. Akhirnya, aku pun memutuskan untuk ikut bersama mereka.

Kami berangkat dari rumah menuju pantai sehari sebelum malam pergantian tahun. Kami berangkat dari tanggal 30 karena kalau berangkat dari tanggal 31 pasti akan sangat macet. Kami pun memutuskan untuk berkumpul di taman dekat SMA kami.

Setelah meminta izin dari orang tuaku, aku pun pergi dengan membawa barang-barang yang kuperlukan. Tidak banyak yang kubawa. Hanya beberapa pakaian ganti, handuk, alat mandi, dan papan shogi.

Aku pun segera berangkat menuju taman. Disana sudah banyak yang berkumpul. Ada Sakura yang berdiri disamping Ino. Ada Lee bersama komplotannya, Neji dan Tenten. Ada Shino bersama Kiba yang sedang menggendong Akamaru (versi chibi). Dan adapula Sasuke dan saudara kembarnya, Sai yang sedang bersandar di depan mobil. Aku agak terkejut juga melihat mereka yang sifatnya seperti itu mau diajak liburan kayak gini. Biasanya, mereka sama sekali tidak mau repot.

Aku melihat 3 buah mobil yang berjejer rapi di belakang mereka. Aku sangat mengenali 3 mobil itu. Mobil yang disandari Sai adalah mobil miliknya dan Sasuke. Mobil yang ada dibelakang Lee adalah mobil milik Neji. Sedangkan mobil yang terparkir paling depan adalah mobil milik Naruto. Namun sejak tadi, aku sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidungnya.

"Itu mobilnya Naruto kan ? Orangnya kemana ?" tanyaku.

"Lagi beli persediaan makanan sama Hinata dan Chouji," jawab Sai. Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara cempreng khas Uzumaki Naruto.

"Semuanya! Udah nunggu lama ya ? Gomen ne!" teriak Naruto yang sedang berjalan beberapa meter dari kami. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah kantong plastik besar yang isinya makanan semua.

"Mini marketnya rame banget. Jadi lama ngantrinya," sambung Hinata yang berjalan disamping Naruto dengan menggendong sebuah kantong plastik besar yang ia pegang didepan dadanya. Sementara di belakang mereka, ada Chouji yang sedang berjalan santai sambil asyik melahap keripik kentangnya.

"Beli makanannya banyak banget. Emang kita nginep berapa hari ?" tanyaku.

"Cuma dua hari kok. Tapi kan orangnya yang ikut banyak, gak mungkin beli makanan cuma sedikit kan ?" jawab Naruto.

"Iya, juga jangan lupakan kalo kita sekarang juga mengajak Chouji yang rakus," bisik Ino yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disampingku. Aku melirik Chouji yang kini sedang mendelik tajam kearah Ino. Sementara Ino sendiri hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

Setelah semua persiapan sudah dicek dan lengkap, kami pun berangkat. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, dan Akamaru naik mobil Neji yang ukurannya cukup besar dan muat cukup banyak orang. Sakura dan Ino naik mobil Sasuke dan Sai. Ya, mereka berdua tidak pernah mau pisah dengan pacar mereka. Sedangkan aku ? Aku akan naik mobil Naruto bersama Chouji dan Hinata karena cuma mobil Naruto saja yang tersisa. Sepertinya, aku dan Chouji bakal jadi obat nyamuk nih. Tidak, bukan dia mobil Naruto saja. Mungkin, jika aku naik mobil yang lain pun, aku akan tetap jadi obat nyamuk untuk mereka.

Perjalanan pun dimulai. Sepanjang perjalanan kami habiskan dengan mengobrol. Ya, sebenarnya bukan kami sih. Hanya Naruto dan Hinata saja yang mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa. Sementara aku dan Chouji hanya duduk diam dengan kegiatan kami masing-masing. Chouji dan keripik kentang kesukaannya dan aku dengan acara tidur siangku.

Namun, sejak tadi aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa rasanya siang ini aku sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Aku cukup heran karena biasanya aku selalu mengantuk. Tapi, aku tak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Hei Shikamaru," panggil Naruto. Aku menoleh. Bisa kulihat Narut yang sedang menatapku dari kaca spionnya.

"Apa ?" tanyaku cuek.

"Apa lu punya permintaan untuk tahun besok ?" tanya Naruto.

"Permintaan ? Entahlah, mungkin gue akan minta kehidupan gue di tahun besok bakal lebih menyenangkan dan gak membosankan," jawabku seadanya.

"Apa cuma itu ? Gak ada yang lain ? Misalnya, pengen punya cewek gitu di tahun besok. Secara, cuma lu satu-satunya yang belum dapet gebetan," sindir Naruto.

"Apaan lu ? Yang udah punya pacar kan baru lu, Sai, ama Sasuke. Chouji, Kiba, dan Shino belum dapet tuh," ujarku.

"Eum… Sebenernya gue udah punya, Shikamaru. Namanya Karui," ujar Chouji. Aku tersentak mendengarnya.

"Serius lu ? Kenapa gak bilang sama gue ?" Chouji hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum kikuk sebagai jawaban.

"Chouji baru jadian ama Karui kemarin," timpal Naruto. Jadi, dia juga sudah tau. Jangan-jangan yang juga sudah tau. Apa cuma aku yang belum tau ?

"Kiba udah punya Tamaki, masa lu lupa sih ? Lee lagi tahap hampir jadian ama Yakumo. Sementara Shino lagi tahap pdkt ama Shion," sambung Naruto. Aku hanya diam. Jadi benar. Kayaknya cuma aku yang belum dapat pacar sampai sekarang.

"Apa lu masih patah hati gara-gara Ino udah jadi milik Sai ?" Naruto kembali membuka suaranya. Aku kaget dan buru-buru menyangkalnya.

"Apa-apaan lu ? Gue gak suka ama Ino. Gue cuma sahabat dia. TITIK!" ujarku agak emosi. Ya, aku malas kalau sudah disangkut pautkan dengan Ino dan Sai. Aku akui aku memang sempat suka sama Ino. Mungkin karena kami teman dekat. Istilahnya friendzone. Namun, sayangnya Ino lebih memilih si pucat bak mayat hidup itu daripada aku. Aku sih tidak masalah sebab Sai juga sahabat dekatku. Jika kedua sahabatku bahagia, aku rela memberikan kebahagiaanku kepada mereka walaupun aku harus sakit hati.

"Aku gak mau pacaran. Semua cewek itu sama saja kan ? Mereka semua merepotkan," ujarku. Entah kenapa aku bisa bicara begini.

"Eh, Shikamaru! Lu gak boleh ngomog gitu. Disini ada Hinata!" bentak Naruto. Aku segera menutup mulutku. Oh, gawat. Aku lupa kalau disini juga ada cewek.

"Maaf. Lagian yang gue maksud itu bukan Hinata kok. Hinata, lu gak marah sama gue kan ?"

"Gak papa, Shikamaru-kun. Aku ngerti," jawab Hinata. Syukurlah.

"Hn, pantes aja gak ada yang mau sama lu. Lu orangnya kayak gitu sih," sindir Naruto.

"Naruto-kun gak boleh gitu. Shikamaru-kun itu kan jenius. Pasti banyak yang mau sama dia. Cuma aja, dia gak peka. Tapi aku yakin kok. Shikamaru-kun pasti akan dapat cewek yang cocok sama sifatnya dan bisa menerimanya apa adanya," bela Hinata. Dan setelah itu, kudengar mereka berdebat hanya karena aku. Namun, jika kupikir kembali, perkataan Hinata ada benarnya juga kok. Aku emang gak peka. Tapi, kalau aku bisa lebih peka, mungkin aku bakal cepat dapat pacar.

ooo

Setelah menempuh perjalan 1 setengah jam, kami pun sampai di tempat tujuan kami. Pantai. Kebetulan karena saat ini sedang liburan dan besok malam adalah perayaan tahun baru, pantai jadi sangat ramai pengunjung.

"Aku, Sasuke, dan Neji akan parkir dulu. Kalian duluan aja dan cari penginapan. Oh ya Lee, apa lu udah telpon Gaara ?" ujar Naruto.

"Udah. Dia sama kedua kakak dan teman-temannya udah sampe disini sekitar 20 menit yang lalu," jawab Lee.

Jadi, mereka mengajak Gaara juga. Ya, aku cukup kenal sih dengan sih merah bermata panda itu. Dia teman sekelasku saat SD dan kami sudah kenal cukup dekat. Saat SMP dan SMA kami memang berpisah namun kami masih sering berhubungan. Dia punya dua orang kakak. Yang kedua laki-laki dan yang paling tua perempuan. Aku kenal dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Kankurou karena kami pernah bertemu. Sementara yang perempuan, aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Dari kabar yang kudnegar dari Gaara, katanya sih dia cantik dan memiliki rambut seperti Ino. Namun, katanya dia sangat tegas dan juga galak, lebih galak dari Sakura. Huh, pasti dia lebih merepotkan daripada Ino dan Sakura.

ooo

Setelah berkeliling kesana kemari, akhirnya aku dan teman-temanku mendapatkan tempat menginap yang cocok untuk kami. Kami segera beress-beres, beristirahat dan makan siang. Tak lama kemudian, Gaara datang bersama teman-temannya.

"Akhirnya, kalian sampai juga," ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Nih, kenalin. Mereka adalah teman-teman gue. Yang itu Mikoshi, Sasori, Sari, Yukata, dan Matsuri," ujar Gaara memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Terus yang pirang kuncir empat itu siapa ?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk gadis berambut pirang dibelakang Gaara. Kulihat dia menatap tajam kearahku. Kenapa ya ?

"Oh ya, lu belum kenal ya, Shika ? Ini kakak gue yang paling tua. Namanya Temari," ujar Gaara. Gadis bernama Temari itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada yang lain yang belum kenal dengannya. Namun, saat sampai kepada perkenalannya denganku, dia hanya menatapku sinis. Bahkan menyambut jabatan tanganku saja tidak mau. Huh, menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa sih dia ?

"Um, maaf ya Shika. Mungkin dia lagi sensi," ujar Gaara. Ia lalu berlari menyusul kakaknya yang sudah nyelonog duluan. Huh, aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh para gadis ?

ooo

Setelah makan siang, kami pun bermain di pantai. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, dan Lee memilih bermain voley pantai. Sementara para anak cewek lebih memilih berenang atau membuat istana pasir. Chouji memilih berjemur ditemani Karui yang entah kapan datang. Gaara lagi berduaan sama ceweknya yang bernama Matsuri di pinggir pantai. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih tiduran di bawah payung pantai sambil sesekali membaca komik.

Aku mengedarkan mataku ke sekeliling. Sampai akhirnya aku berhenti karena mataku menangkap sesuatu. Dia lagi. Cewek yang menatapku sinis tadi sekarang ia juga sedang menatapku begitu. Temari. Apa sih maunya dia ?

Aku berusaha mengabaikannya. Biarkan saja dia. Nantinya juga dia lelah sendiri.

ooo

Satu hari dipantai pun berlalu. Kini, tibalah tanggal 31. Nanti malam adalah malam pergantian menuju tahun yang lebih baik. Ya, kalimat itu sih kudapat setelah aku menonton salah satu iklan partai di televisi.

Hari ini, pantai terlihat lebih ramai. Banyak orang datang kesini karena ingin menghabiskan waktu malam pergantian tahun disini. Katanya, nanti malam akan ada pesta kembang api disini. Dan pasti sangat meriah.

Naruto dan teman-temanku yang lain sejak tadi sibuk kesana kemari. Katanya, mereka ingin beli kembang api tapi sudah kehabisan. Siapa suruh tidak beli dari hari kemarin.

Aku tidak suka repot. Itulah sloganku. Karena itu, aku memilih duduk diam di tepi pantai tanpa peduli dengan tingkah laku teman-temanku yang lain. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Sampai akhirnya…

Ah!

Dia lagi.

Dia yang kemarin mentapku dengan mata tajamnya. Kenapa sih dia begitu ? Apa yang sebenarnya telah kulakukan padanya hingga ia terlihat sangat membenciku ? Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk menemuinya dan bertanya padanya. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain membenciku. Karena itu aku akan bertanya tentang kesalahanku padanya dan kemudian meminta maaf.

"Hei, lu yang kemarin namanya Temari kan ? Kakaknya Gaara kan ?" tanyaku sambil berjalan santai menghampirinya. Ia tidak menjawab, malah bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang seperti ingin menghajarku.

"Lu kenapa ? Kenapa melihat gue kayak gitu ? Bisakah lu kasih tau jawabannya ? Dan—"

"Jangan mendekat dasar mata keranjang!"

Setelah itu, yang kurasakan adalah sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di perutku. Lalu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

ooo

"Ugh!" aku mengerang begitu tersadar dari pingsanku. Entah, aku tidak tau apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Hei, lu gak papa kan ?"

"Apa masih ada yang sakit ?"

"Kayaknya gue harus kasih tau Temari."

Kudengar suara cewek didekatku. Aku membuka mataku lebih lebar. Kulihat 3 orang cewek sedang berdiri mengelilingiku. Yang satu rambutnya coklat panjang, yang satu coklat pendek, dan yang satu hitam panjang. Tunggu! Bukankan mereka ini teman-teman Gaara ? Kenapa ada disini ? Jangan-jangan…

"Ah, jadi lu udah sadar ya ? Padahal, udah capek-capek gue cariin kotak P3K," uajr seseorang. Aku segera bangkit dan mendapati Temari yang mendekat kearahku.

"Eh, lu tadi apa-apaan sih ? Kenapa tiba-tiba mukul gue ?!"

"Itu karena lu natap gue dengan mata mesum lu!"

Apa yang bener aja ? Perasaan aku gak melihatnya dengan tatapan mesum deh.

"Apaan sih ? Siapa yang mesum ? Lu kali yang mesum!" ujarku gak mau kalah.

"Yang ada elo yang mesum! Dasar otak mesum! Payah! Gak peka! Makanya gak punya pacar!" ujar Temari.

"Daripada elo! Cewek gak jelas! Payah! Cewek gila! Cewek bego!—" dan bermacam-macam kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutku. Namun, tiba-tiba aku berhenti begitu melihat perubahan di raut wajahnya. Ia terdiam. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Aduh, gawat. Apa aku sudah keterlaluan ya ?

"Lo…" dia mengantungkan kalimatnya. "… jahat banget sih. Hiks… Gue itu bukan cewek kayak gitu tau!" dan Temari pun mulai menangis keras. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Aku gelagapan. Aku tidak pernah menangani gadis menangis. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Eh, maaf. Gue gak serius kok ngomongnya. Berhenti nangis dong…" bujukku. Namun, dia masih saja menangis.

"Udah dong. Jangan nangis lagi. Gue traktir es campur ya. Tapi habis itu, lu jangan nangis lagi," aku kembali membujuknya. Dia hanya mengangguk.

ooo

Saat ini, kami berdua sedang makan es campur, dalam diam. Temari sama sekali tak buka suara sejak tadi. Tangisnya sudah berhenti namun ia masih tetap tak ingin bicara. Huh, dasar cewek aneh!

"Ano… Lu gak bakal nangis lagi kan ?" tanyaku takut-takut. Temari hanya mengangguk.

"Soal tadi, gue minta maaf ya," ujarku. Temari terlihat terkejut.

"Gak seharusnya gue ngomong gitu sama cewek. Gue tadi terlanjur kesel. Maaf ya," ujarku berkali-kali minta maaf. Temari terdiam. Dia menghentikan acara makan es campurnya.

"Seharusnya yang minta maaf itu gue. Kayaknya gue udah salah paham sama lu. Maaf ya," ujarnya sambil menunduk. Malu mungkin.

"Ah, gak papa kok," aku berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Um, tapi kalo gue boleh tau, kenapa lu ngatain gue mesum ?" Temari nyengir lebar.

"Itu karena gue gak sengaja ngelihat lu lagi baca manga hentai pas di pantai kemarin," ujar Temari. Oh ya, aku ingat.

"Itu karena gue salah bawa manga. Gue pengennya baca manga Sci-Fi punya gue, malah kebawa manga hentai punya Naruto. Tapi lu jangan salah paham, gue gak jadi baca kok," ujarku.

"Oh gitu. Ya udah bagus."

"Terus kenapa lu bisa tau kalo gue ini gak peka dan belum punya pacar ?"

"Gue tau dari Gaara. Katanya, lu gak suka cewek karena mereka semua merepotkan. Tapi, lu harus tau. Gak semua cewek kayak gitu. Ada beberapa cewek yang lebih mementingkan keperluan cowoknya daripada dirinya sendiri," jelas Temari. Oh, ternyata dari Gaara. Dasar Gaara, gak bisa jaga aib.

"Gue juga mungkin gak beda jauh sama lu," ujar Temari tiba-tiba. Aku agak tertarik dengan arah bicaranya kali ini.

"Gue gak suka cowok karena semua cowok menurut gue mata keranjang. Setiap hari, gue selalu ketemu sama cowok yang menyebalkan. Mereka pun gak pernah minta maaf sama gue," Temari mulai bercerita. Hei, dia bilang apa tadi ? Gak suka cowok ? Aku gak suka cewek dan dia gak suka cowok karena dua alasan. Merepotkan dan menyebalkan. Apa ini takdir ? Aku dan dia ? Tunggu. Apa sih yang aku pikirkan ?

"Tapi.." Temari melanjutkan. "… gue sadar. Kayaknya gak semua cowok begitu. Lu beda. Cuma lu satu-satunya cowok yang mau minta maaf sama gue. Karena itu gue jadi ngerasa gak enak sama lu," ujarnya.

"Ah, gak papa. Kita cuma sama-sama salah paham. Yang penting sekarang kita udah tau kesalahan kita kan ?" ujarku. Temari mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Gimana kalo setelah ini kita berenang di pantai ?" tawarku.

"Boleh juga," jawab Temari dengan antusias.

ooo

Siangnya kuhabiskan waktuku dengan bermain bersama Temari. Berenang di pantai, membuat istana pasir, foto-foto, dan banyak hal lagi. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Entah kenapa, sosok Temari yang tadinya judes dan galak hilang begitu saja. Ia berubah jadi sangat ceria ketika berada disampingku. Senyumnya, tawanya, entah kenapa aku sangat menyukainya.

Sampai hari mulai gelap, aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai. Bersama Temari. Sejenak aku berhenti. Aku tertarik membaca poster yang tertempel di salah satu pohon kelapa.

"Festival kembang api ya ? Hei Tema, kamu mau nonton itu gak nanti malam ?" tawarku. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai menggunakan kosa kata aku-kamu pada Temari.

"Sebenarnya, aku sih mau. Tapi…"

"Ya udah, nanti malam kita ketemuan disini lagi ya!" potongku.

"Tapi, Shika…"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian. Kita ketemuan disini nanti malam jam 7. Ok. Sampai jumpa nanti malam!" aku segera pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah mengucapkan janji. Aku melihatnya masih ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku. Tapi, aku terlalu bersemangat. Aku ingin cepat kembali ke penginapan. Mandi, makan malam, dan kembali berangkat ke tempat janjian dengan Temari. Entah kenapa rasanya hari ini aku senang sekali. Apa ini karena Temari ?

ooo

Malam harinya, pukul 7 tepat, aku datang ketempat janjian dengan Temari. Namun, dia tidak ada disana. Aku menunggunya cukup lama, namun Temari tetap tidak datang juga. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Tapi aku tak menemukannya. Aku juga tak menemukan Gaara ataupun Kankurou. Namun, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan 3 teman perempuan Temari.

"Hei, apa kalian melihat Temari ?" tanyaku.

"Eh, kamu Shika kan ? Maaf, Temari udah pulang," jawab Matsuri.

"Pulang ? Kenapa pulang ?"

"Itu karena jam malam yang diberlakukan oleh ayahnya," jawab Matsuri.

Oh, sial! Padahal, aku belum menyampaikannya. Perasaanku ini sudah kuputuskan hanya untuk Temari. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Akhirnya, aku pun pergi untuk menyusul Temari, tidak peduli dengan mereka yang terus memanggil namaku.

"Dasar! Sudah main pergi saja. Padahal, aku kan mau kasih alamat dan nomor hp-nya Temari."

ooo

Setelah berlarian kesana kemari, akhirnya aku menemukannya. Kulihat Temari yang membawa tas besar sedang berjalan meninggalkan pantai. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi.

"Temari!" panggilku sekeras mungkin. Temari menoleh dan berhenti melangkah. Ia agak terkejut melihatku disini.

"Shika, kenapa kamu disi—"

"Kenapa kamu pulang Temari ? Kamu mau lihat kembang api sama aku kan ?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi, ayahku memberlakukan jam malam untukku. Aku gak bisa melanggarnya."

"Terus kenapa Gaara dan Kankurou gak pulang ?"

"Jam malamnya hanya berlaku untukku. Itu karena aku satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga kami. Ayah tidak mau kehilanganku setelah kehilangan ibuku."

"Tapi, satu malam saja. Masa gak boleh. Ini malam tahun baru. Aku ingin buat permintaan bersamamu."

"Tapi, Shika… Maaf. Aku gak bisa."

Apa kali ini aku harus melepaskannya lagi ? Apa kali ini aku tidak akan mendapatkannya lagi ? Apa aku harus patah hati lagi ?

"Mungkin satu malam saja tidak buruk, onee." Aku menoleh dan mendapati Gaara dan Kankurou sedang menghampiri kami.

"Akan kubilang pada tou-san kalau nee-chan gak bisa pulang. Akan kukatakan nee-chan aman bersamaku dan Kankurou-nii," ujar Gaara.

"Apa gak papa Gaara ?"

"Gak papa. Kan hanya satu malam." Setelah menelpon ayahnya dan mendapat izin, Gaara segera pergi meninggalkan kami. Ia berpesan kepadaku untuk menjaga kakaknya.

"Jadi, kamu gak jadi pulang kan ?" tanyaku.

"Gak. Aku mau lihat kembang api sama Shika. Disini aja ya," ujarnya.

"Kenapa disini ?"

"Disini lebih sepi. Kita gak akan berdesak desakkan."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah bunyi kembang api. Sudah mulai ramai walau ini baru jam 8.

"Indah banget kan ?" tanyaku. Temari mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hei Tema, aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu."

"Apa itu, Shika ?"

"Aku suka kamu. Jadilah pacarku."

Temari sontak terkejut. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Apa gak terlalu cepat ?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik kan ?" ujarku.

"Um, baiklah. Aku mau," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aku senang sekali. Aku segera memeluknya dnegan cepat.

"Hei, Shika! Apa yang kamu lakukan. Lepasin!" ujarnya sedikit memberontak.

"Gak. Aku gak akan pernah lepasin Temari!"

"Shika jahil deh!"

"Hei Tema, ayo kita buat permohonan. Aku ingin tahun besok menjadi tahun yang lebih baik untuk kita berdua," ujarku.

"Aku juga punya permintaan. Aku ingin selamanya bersama Shika. Tidak peduli tahun besok, tahun depan, ataupun selamanya," ujar Temari.

Ya, sepertinya punya pacar seperti ini tidak terlalu mereptokan juga.

Shikamaru's POV end

ooo

 _ **Hai, kali ini Yuuki lagi coba ShikaTema soalnya aku lagi suka sama Temari! Mungkin kayaknya Shikamaru sama Temari-nya terlalu OOC banget ya ? Maklum ya soalnya baru pertama kali bikin ff ShikaTema. Ff ini terinspirasi dari manga lama berjudul Salad Days dan juga salah satu iklan di tv yang katanya "Tahun Baru! Pacar Baru!"**_

 _ **Nah, mungkin itu aja. Mohon review-nya, minna-san!**_

ooo

"Bidik yang tepat Sai! Jangan sampe ketahuan juga!" bisik Ino yang kini tengah berada disamping Sai yang sedang mengarahkan kameranya menuju dua sejoli yang baru jadian.

"Ini lagi ku usahain tau!" ujar Sai. Setelah cukup pas, Sai segera menekan tombol dan…

CEKREK!

Dia berhasil mengabadikan momen saat Shikamaru dan Temari sedang berpelukan erat. Sai bersorak kegirangan yang diikuti Ino. Mereka lalu ber-high five sebagai tanda keberhasilan mereka.

"Udah kuduga mereka bakal jadian," ujar Sai.

"Tuh kan, kamu sih gak pernah percaya sama aku. Udah kubilang cuma Temari aja yang cocok ama Shika," gerutu Ino.

"Aku kan belum kenal Temari. Udahlah, yang penting dia udah gak jomblo lagi. Kita tinggal minta PJ aja ama dia," ujar Sai.

"Betul! Nah, sayang, ayo kita pergi dan kasih tau ini sama teman-teman."

Setelah itu, kedua sejoli yang terkenal paling iseng itu pun pergi meninggalkan ShikaTema dan membiarkan waktu hanya untuk mereka berdua.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
